The present invention relates to a special reinforced, double-faced corrugated board and an apparatus and method for making this board.
Generally, in construction of a corrugated board box, it is necessary that the sidewalls or depth of the box be of greater compressive strength than the top or bottom surfaces or flaps of the box. However, to make a corrugated board sheet of sufficient strength for the sidewalls has also resulted in top and bottom surfaces or flaps having the same strength, since only one board is cut to form each box, and that board is usually entirely reinforced. This is a waste, since there is no need for this reinforcing on the top and bottom.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reinforced, double-faced corrugated board which is only reinforced in locations which require reinforcing and nowhere else.
Another objective is to provide such a reinforced, double-faced corrugated board which has at least one surface thereof which may be easily printed thereon.
Finally, this invention also provides an apparatus and method for quickly, easily, and efficiently providing this corrugated board sheet.
The present invention provides a reinforced, double-faced sheet wherein bouble reinforcement is provided only in the locations requiring this additional strength. A smooth top liner facing surface is adhesively affixed to a first corrugated layer which is roughly the same dimensions as the facing liner. Adhesively attached to the other side of the first corrugated layer is a second corrugated layer which provides the needed extra reinforcement for the finished product. This second corrugated layer need only be as large as necessary to provide the specific double reinforcement where needed, such as the sidewalls of the box. Finally a bottom layer or facing liner is affixed to the bottom of the second corrugated layer and any of the bottom surface of the first corrugated layer which is not affixed to the second corrugated layer.
The reinforced double-faced board is obtained by adhesively affixing the material for making the first corrugated layer to the material for making the second layer. Then, both materials are passed together through corrugating rolls and from there affixed under pressure to the bottom facing liner. After the bottom liner is affixed, a top liner facing is affixed to the top surface of the first corrugated layer.